


Sunset sister

by random_fandoms89



Series: Julie and the phantoms [1]
Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV 2020), Julie and The Phantoms (TV) RPF
Genre: Alex Mercer Has Anxiety (Julie and the Phantoms), Alex Mercer Has Bad Parents (Julie and The Phantoms), Alex Mercer Needs a Hug (Julie and The Phantoms), Bisexual Reggie Peters (Julie and The Phantoms), Everyone Is Gay, F/M, Family, Fanfiction, Gay Alex Mercer (Julie and The Phantoms), M/M, Pansexual Luke Patterson (Julie and The Phantoms), Reggie Peters Has Bad Parents (Julie and The Phantoms), Reggie Peters Loves Luke Patterson (Julie and The Phantoms), Reggie Peters Needs a Hug (Julie and The Phantoms), Willie Loves Alex Mercer (Julie and The Phantoms)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 12:08:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30088881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/random_fandoms89/pseuds/random_fandoms89
Summary: Who would've known that the three members of sunset curve and Willie could be such great big brothers?Abigail Patterson-Peters-Mercer, the biological sister of Alex and Reggie Peters-Mercer, and the adopted daughter and sister of Emily, Mitch, Luke and Willie Patterson.
Relationships: Alex Mercer & Reggie Peters (Julie and The Phantoms), Alex Mercer/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms), Luke Patterson & Willie (Julie and The Phantoms), Luke Patterson/Reggie Peters (Julie and The Phantoms)
Series: Julie and the phantoms [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2213940
Comments: 10
Kudos: 7





	1. Brothers are the best superheroes

(Set in the present where Reggie and Luke are twenty four and Alex and Willie are twenty three!)

Reggie had always been a good older brother, Alex and Abigail would never deny that. Alex was only a year younger then Reggie, and he was twelve years older then Abigail. 

Ever since they were four and five, Alex had gone by his mothers last name, which was Mercer, and Reggie had chosen to go by his fathers last name, which was Peters. They could never figure out why, especially since neither of them had a good relationship with their parents, their parents never had a good relationship, and Reggie and Alex had escaped when Abbie was only three so she didn't really have a chance to have a good relationship with either of them.

Alex remembered the first time their parents fighting had gotten bad. He was four years old. He remembered being scared whenever one of them threw something, whenever one of them had threatened the other, or when one of them mentioned Reggie or Alex's names. He knew that he wasn't supposed to be scared but he couldn't help it.

He jumped when he heard his bedroom door open, immediately pulling the cover over his head. He was surprised when he felt himself be picked up, he looked to the side to see who it was, happy to see Reggie's big goofy grin. Reggie brought him across the hall into his room, he lay him on his bed and covered him with his Star Wars blanket.

Reggie put toy story into the vhs player, knowing how much Alex loved woody and buzz. He climbed back into bed, cuddling his little brother. Reggie still jumped every time someone was threatened or something was thrown, but he did so in a way that Alex wouldn't get scared or start crying. From that day forward, Reggie vowed to protect his little brother even more then he did when Alex was first born.

Pretty soon after, Reggie became like Alex's rock, and vice versa, especially when their parents anger turned to them. Reggie could handle being punched or kicked or having a vase thrown at his head but seeing Alex in a corner breaking down made him want to burn the entire house down.

Ever since that day, Reggie was pretty much Alex's older brother, best friend and dad all mixed into one. From about the age of seven Reggie became the main cook for the two, since their parents only bothered to cook for themselves. At first it was mostly pasta for dinner, and maybe cookies or a cake for dessert, but pretty soon Reggie was making four course meals, along with gourmet breakfasts and lunches, thanks to the help of his grandmother, Betty.

Then when Reggie was thirteen and Alex was twelve, their parents surprised both of them by saying they were having a baby. Naturally they were terrified, Alex because he didn't want the baby to go through the hell that was their life, along with adding more pressure to Reggie, who thought the same, but he was also terrified because he was reminded of the deal he made with his parents when they started abusing the two brothers. 

The deal was that if they ever got angry and wanted to hurt Alex, that they would instead go to Reggie. They didn't always keep their promise, but Reggie still ended up with a lot of bruises, and even more vases being thrown at him.

When Abbie was born, Alex and Reggie were both crying, she was so tiny, and so cute, and so adorable. They instantly fell in love with her. As soon as they both held her they vowed that they would never let anyone or anything harm her, especially their parents. Soon their entire home lives centred around her. 

As soon as they got home from school, both of their parents would storm out and one of them would hand Abbie to Alex, Alex would go upstairs to change Abbie knowing well that their parents were either to busy screaming or working to change her and sometimes feed her, and while Alex was changing her Reggie would head straight to the kitchen (before giving his sister a hug and kiss) and start making lunch. Alex would eat whatever Reggie made, while Reggie would then feed Abbie while also eating, then when Abbie was napping they would do their homework.

Around this time, Alex came out to Reggie, and then Reggie came out to Alex, since they were some of the only people they trusted. Reggie was fourteen when he started dating his long time best friend Luke who was also fourteen, and at thirteen Alex started crushing on Luke's younger adopted brother Willie who was also thirteen.

When the two brothers were fifteen and sixteen, they had returned home from a stressful day at school expecting either for their mother or father to hand Abbie over to Alex, or else for Abbie to come running to her brothers and hug both of them so Reggie could then go and make lunch, but almost immediately started to panic when when neither happened.

They started running around the house calling her name, only for them to hear her scream in fear from her room. Out of fear, they ran up there as soon as possible. The two of them kicked in the door, and to their horror they saw their "mother" holding down their naked three year old sisters arms as Abbie and their "father" were in a position that made Alex and Reggie nearly throw up. A position that they both knew all too well, especially Reggie. Alex immediately grabbed Abbie, along with some underwear and a random pair of pyjamas that was on the floor.

This just left Reggie alone with his parents, which Alex was very happy about because he saw the rage in Reggie's normally sweet and kind eyes, and he was terrified of what he and Abbie would see if they had stayed.

As soon as Alex got out of the house, he called the cops and told them everything. Pretty soon after Alex made that call to the cops, Reggie ran out with some bloody fists, this was the second time that he had seen Reggie like that. The first time was when Reggie saw Alex in Abbie's place. 

After a couple of weeks, Reggie, Alex and Abbie moved in with the Patterson's family, Reggie slept in Luke's bed with Luke, and Alex and Willie shared a room. Abbie technically had her own bedroom but she preferred to sleep in everyone else's bed, didn't matter if it was Luke and Reggie's, Willie's, Alex's or Emily and Mitch's, she didn't really care, especially since she started calling Luke and Willie her brothers and Emily and Mitch mom and dad.

After Luke and Reggie moved into their own house, and Alex and Willie started dating and also got their own house the moment they were all eighteen, Emily and Mitch officially adopted Abbie as their daughter, so now she was Abigail Patterson-Peters-Mercer.

Anytime she tried to explain that her brothers Luke and Reggie were married to each other and Alex and Willie were dating, they all laughed whenever that person looked confused and/or disgusted (whether it was because they thought it was incest or they were homophobic) until someone explained their complicated family tree.

When it was just Abbie, her mom and her dad living at home, she started spending the weekdays at home, and the weekends at either one or both of her brothers houses. 

These past eight years (well, technically it was eleven years since that's how old she was but she had been living with her actual mom and dad for eight years) had been pretty crazy, but they were a way better crazy then the life that she and her brothers used to live, but thankfully she could hardly remember it, and they wanted to keep it that way for as long as possible.


	2. Idea for the future!

I was thinking for this story the guys could all have normal jobs until they start to get big, like Alex and Willie own a ballet/dance studio, Reggie is a neonatal nurse (I think that’s the nurse that works with newborns) and for Luke I’m not sure. Reggie would either be a neonatal nurse or a daycare teacher. Maybe Reggie taught Luke how to cook years prior and Luke could work in a restaurant or something. What do you think?


	3. Why do adults have weird conversations?

Eleven year old Abigail walked into her brothers Reggie and Luke's house. Yes, her brothers were married, Reggie and Alex are her biological brothers while Luke and Willie are her brothers from the family that she was adopted into, don't worry Luke and Reggie aren't brothers, just a couple who have been happily married for three years. Alex and Willie also weren't related and had been dating for about four and a half years

"Hey Reg!" Abbie greeted her brother as she walked into the kitchen, seeing her brother put three homemade vol au vents each onto one plate She noticed that Reggie was still in his nurse scrubs, so he probably didn't bother to change and started on dinner as soon as he got home. "Hey sissy, dinners ready!" He grinned, handing her one of the plates and a champagne glass of kids champagne that had a little strawberry on the edge of the glass.

"Is Luke still at the store?" Abbie asked as they sat down at the small dinner table that only had three chairs, a black one for Abbie, a red one for Reggie and a blue one for Luke, to which Reggie nodded his head. Luke owned a small music store, the guys had all gotten regular jobs until their band had gotten big, Luke owned a music store, Reggie was a neonatal nurse and Alex and Willie owned and taught in their own ballet studio. "Yeah, he should be home soon though. There was a new baby brought into the NICU today, born four months early." Reggie mentioned, rubbing his neck slightly, for some reason looking a bit uncomfortable, which Abbie thought was weird because Reggie rarely got uncomfortable talking about the babies he would take care of. "Oh before I forget there's some homemade apple pie, apple sauce and whipped cream in the fridge if you want some. Hey you wanna watch a movie when we're done?" He asked, "sure" Abbie replied.

"I'm home!" Luke shouted as he entered the kitchen grabbing a plate and sitting down with the other two. Luke grinned as he looked down at the gourmet food on his plate. "Looks great Reg!". Reggie smiled and blushed slightly at the compliment. Growing up, Reggie was always told by his parents that he was the size of three cows combined, even though he was a perfectly healthy weight. For some reason, cooking or baking always made him feel better, even if he was starving himself for days at a time by not eating the food he would make and lying to Alex saying he wasn't hungry, even though he was about to pass out if he didn't eat something. Alex was always told the opposite, their parents told him that he looked like a skeleton, despite the fact that he too was at a perfectly healthy weight so he would overeat and workout. Thankfully both Alex and Reggie were each at a weight where they were comfortable and happy, but they would still have those days where they hated how they looked, but they each had their husband and boyfriend to show them that they were perfect. Because of this, Luke's compliment meant so much more to Reggie then it would to most people.

Luke, Reggie and Abbie were sitting on the couch together watching a movie. They were watching the movie SHREK, laughing at the welcome to Duloc song. Abbie was sitting on the armchair while Reggie and Luke were lying on the couch, well actually Luke was lying on the couch, and Reggie was lying on Luke. 

"Time for bed" Luke yawned as the credits ended, pushing Reggie off of him and sitting up. "Okay sis, time for bed" Luke said,pointing at the door that led to her room. Abbie's room was technically Reggie and Luke's basement, she used a ladder that had a door at the top of it to get down. Her room was pretty small, it had a bed, a bookshelf, a beanbag, a toy chest, and a tv along with a small private bathroom. Reggie and Luke's room technically wasn't even a room, it was a small loft that didn't even have four walls surrounding it, it had a small set of stairs that led from the combined kitchen dining room and living room, the wall that faced the combined living room dining room and kitchen was actually just a small railing. The only thing up in the loft/Reggie and Luke's bedroom was obviously a bed, two nightstands and some framed pictures of their wedding day.

Abbie was about halfway down the ladder when she heard Reggie say "Luke we gotta talk, I have to tell you something about the newborn baby that came into the NICU today." Reggie sounded really nervous and kind of uncomfortable. "Why do adults have weird conversations?" She thought to herself, it wasn't weird for Reggie to tell others about the babies that were in his care, but it sounded like Reggie didn't exactly have a choice when it came to talking about this for some reason really special baby. Abbie decided to not think much of it, instead she just put on her pyjamas, climbed into bed and fell into a deep sleep.


	4. the guys have twitter new accounts

(These Twitter accounts are not related to the story)  
The guys have Twitter so if you want you can follow them!  
Reggie: @reggiepbass1  
Luke: @lukiepo29820505  
Alex: @mralexmercer1


	5. Luke and Reggie have an Instagram! (Not related to the story)

@lukeandreggiepattersonpeters go follow them and see what their big announcement is!


End file.
